Podróże Gulliwera/Część II/Rozdział ósmy
Król i Królowa jadą ku granicy. Gulliwer im towarzyszy. Opisanie, jakim sposobem wyszedł z państwa tego i do Anglii się dostał. Zawsze czułem w sercu jakąś nadzieję, że kiedyś odzyskam wolność, chociaż nie mogłem zgadnąć, jakim sposobem, ani też wymyślić planu, który mógłby się powieść. Statek, na którym się tam dostałem, pierwszy był z okrętów europejskich, o którym wiedziano, że się do ich brzegów zbliżył, a Król wyraźny dał rozkaz, aby jak tylko się jaki ukaże, zaraz go na ląd wyciągnięto i z ludźmi, i z całym ładunkiem na furgonie przyprowadzono do Lorbrulgrudu. Mocno tego pragnął, aby mi wynaleźć żonę podobnego mnie wzrostu, dla rozmnożenia rodzaju mego. Ale wolałbym umrzeć aniżeli płodzić dzieci nieszczęśliwe, przeznaczone, żeby je sadzano jak kanarki w klatkę, a może nawet osobom znacznym w królestwie sprzedawano jak małe zwierzątka. Prawda, że obchodzono się ze mną bardzo dobrze, byłem faworytem wielkiego Króla i Królowej, byłem pieszczochem całego dworu, ale było to na takiej stopie, że uwłaczało godności mojej natury ludzkiej. Nie mogłem także zapomnieć o mojej drogiej familii, którą u siebie w domu zostawiłem. Pragnąłem być wśród ludzi, z którymi mógłbym żyć jak z równymi sobie i przechadzać się po ulicach i polach bez bojaźni, żeby mnie kto nie roztrącił nogą albo jak żabę lub pieska nie rozdeptał. Lecz uwolnienie moje zdarzyło się prędzej, niżelim się mógł spodziewać, a to sposobem osobliwszym, tak jak go wiernie opiszę ze wszystkimi tego cudownego zdarzenia okolicznościami. Już się dwa lata skończyło mego mieszkania w tym kraju. Na początku trzeciego znajdowałem się z Glumdalclitch, z dworem Króla i Królowej w podróży do południowych granic państwa. Niesiono mnie, jak zawsze, w moim podróżnym pudle, które było wygodnym, na dwanaście stóp obszernym pokojem. Zawieszano z rozkazu mego hamak na czterech sznurach jedwabnych zamocowanych w czterech rogach mojego pudła, ażebym nie czuł trzęsienia, kiedy jeden ze służących wiózł mnie przed sobą na koniu, ilekroć miałem na to chętkę, a wtedy spałem sobie podczas podróży. Kazałem cieśli, by w dachu pudła mego zrobił okienko czworograniaste, abym w gorące dnie miał świeże powietrze w czasie snu, tak że kiedy chciałem, mogłem je deską zamknąć i otworzyć. Gdyśmy stanęli na miejscu. Król Jegomość umyślił zabawić dni kilka w jednym pałacu wiejskim, blisko miasta Flanflasnic, o osiemnaście mil angielskich od brzegów morskich. Ja i Glumdalclitch mocno byliśmy utrudzeni, jam tylko trochę dostał kataru, ale biedna dziewczyna była tak słaba, że musiała zawsze siedzieć w pokoju. Zachciało mi się widzieć morze, gdyż tylko morzem uciec mogłem, gdyby się to kiedy stać miało; udałem większą słabość, niż była w rzeczy samej, i prosiłem, żeby mi pozwolono użyć powietrza nadmorskiego z jednym paziem, którego wielce sobie upodobałem i któremu czasem mnie powierzano. Nie zapomnę nigdy, z jaką trudnością na to pozwoliła Glumdalclitch, jak surowo przykazywała paziowi mieć o mnie staranie, ile łez wylała, jakby przeczuwając wypadek, który mi się miał przytrafić. Niósł mnie tedy paź w moim pudełku ku skałom nad brzegiem morza stojącym. O jakie pół mili od pałacu powiedziałem mu, aby mnie na ziemi postawił, i otworzywszy jedno okno zacząłem smutnym okiem poglądać na morze. Rzekłem potem paziowi, że chciałbym trochę na łóżku zasnąć, co mi może ulgę przyniesie. Paź zamknął dobrze okno, żebym się nie przeziębił, a ja, położywszy się, usnąłem. To tylko wnosić mogę, że paź, widząc, iż nie miał się czego o mnie obawiać, oddalił się od pudła dla szukania jaj ptasich, gdyż widziałem go z okna, iż czegoś między skalami nad brzegiem morza szukał, a znalazłszy podnosił i do kieszeni chował. Obudziłem się nagle na gwałtowne mego pudła wstrząśnięcie i uczułem, że było do góry ciągnione, a potem w powietrze unoszone z niewypowiedzianą szybkością. Pierwsze wstrząśnięcie omal mnie nie zrzuciło z mego wiszącego łóżka, ale potem bardzo lekko ciągniony byłem. Krzyczałem ze wszystkich sił, ale nadaremno. Wyjrzawszy przez okno, same tylko widziałem obłoki, a nad głową słyszałem szum straszny jakby machania skrzydeł. Naówczas zacząłem poznawać, w jak niebezpiecznym znajdowałem się stanie, i domyślać się, że orzeł trzymał w dziobie sznur od pudła mego, chcąc je upuścić na jaką skałę, jak żółwia w skorupie, i tym sposobem stłukłszy, trupa mego wyciągnąć i pożreć, gdyż ptak ten taką ma roztropność i węch, że może z bardzo daleka postrzec swój łup, choćby nawet lepiej był ukryty aniżeli ja pod deskami, które nie były grubsze nad dwa cale. Po niejakim czasie usłyszałem, że bicie skrzydeł znacznie się powiększyło, i poczułem, że się moje pudło w tę i ową stronę miota jak szyld podczas wielkiego wiatru. Usłyszałem, iż niosący mnie orzeł dostał kilka gwałtownych uderzeń (bo niechybnie orzeł mnie niósł), potem nagle poczułem, żem leciał prosto na dół przez dobrą minutę, al e z taką szybkością, żem nie mógł złapać oddechu. Spadanie moje zakończyło się strasznym wstrząśnieniem, które mi większy szum w uszach sprawiło niż spadające wody Niagary. Potem pozostawałem w ciemnościach przez drugą minutę, na koniec pudło moje zaczęło się do góry podnosić, tak żem zobaczył światłość przez okienko górne. Poznałem naówczas, iż wpadłem w morze. Moje pudło z powodu ciężaru mego ciała i rzeczy, które w nim były, oraz blach metalowych użytych do wzmocnienia czterech rogów od góry i od dołu, zanurzało się na pięć stóp w wodzie. Zdawało mi się wtenczas i jeszcze teraz jestem tego mniemania, że orzeł, który mnie porwał, musiał zostać napadnięty przez dwa albo trzy inne orły, chcące mu wydrzeć jego połów, i upuścił mnie, aby się lepiej bronić. Blachy żelazne bardzo grube i mocne, u spodu pudła mego przykute, utrz ymywał y je w równowadze i zapobiegły rozbiciu. Fugi jego były mocne i ścisłe, drzwi zaś nie otwierały się na zawiasach, ale wysuwały się w górę i najmniejsze tylko ilości wody przepuszczały. Wylazłem z hamaka nie bez wielkich trudności i otworzyłem wierzchni otwór pudła dla wpuszczenia świeżego powietrza, bo mi niezmiernie było duszno. O, jak natenczas pragnąłem, aby kochana Glumdaiclitch mogła mnie poratować, od której tym nagłym przypadkiem tak bardzo zostałem oddalony. Myśląc zaś, w jakim ona smutku z powodu straty mojej i z nieukontentowania Królowej zostaje, rzetelnie mówię, że pośród nieszczęśliwości moich niewypowiedzianie nad nią ubolewałem. Pewny jestem, iż mało komu w podróży trafiło się doznać tak opłakanego stanu, gdyż co moment oczekiwać mogłem, że pudło moje się rozleci albo je pierwszy wiatr wywróci, albo pierwszy wał na dnie pogrąży. Dosyć, żeby się jedna szyba w oknie stłukła, już po mnie. Okna moje utrzymywały tylko pręty żelazne, którymi dla przypadków zdarzających się w podróży mocno i gęsto z zewnątrz były okute. Postrzegłem, że przez niektóre małe szpary cisnęła się woda. Starałem się pozatykać je jak najlepiej. Niestety, nie miałem dość sil do podniesienia dachu mojego pudła, co byłbym niewątpliwie zrobił, woląc raczej na wierzchu siedzieć, gdzie przynajmniej mógłbym się utrzymać parę godzin dłużej, niż pozostawać w zamknięciu jak w kajucie okrętowej. Gdybym nawet przez kilka dni mógł uchodzić tym niebezpieczeństwom, jeszcze okropniejsza śmierć mnie czekała z głodu i pragnienia. Cztery godziny znajdowałem się w tym nie do wyobrażenia okropnym stanie, każdy moment uważając za ostatni w moim życiu, a nawet chwilami życząc sobie tego. Jak już opisywałem, na jednej ścianie mojego pudła były przymocowane dwie klamry dla przewleczenia skórzanego pasa, którym opasywali się moi opiekunowie, gdy brali mnie na konną przechadzkę. W tym opłakanym stanie usłyszałem niby jakiś szum z tej strony pudła, gdzie były umieszczone owe klamry, a potem zdało mi się, jakby coś ciągnęło, bo czułem mocne przesuwanie się pudła w jednym kierunku, tak że przez to fale aż powyżej mego okna się wznosiły i zostawałem w ciemnościach. Powziąłem wtedy słabą nadzieję ratunku, choć pojąć nie mogłem, w jaki sposób się to stanie. Odśrubowałem krzesło i stanąwszy na nim przyłożyłem wargi do szpary, która była w dachu, i zacząłem z całych sił wołać, prosząc o ratunek we wszystkich językach, którem tylko umiał. Na koniec, przywiązawszy chustkę do kija i wystawiwszy przez okienko górne, ruszałem ją w powietrzu, ażeby w przypadku, jeśliby okręt lub inny jaki statek był blisko, mogli się domyślić żeglarze, iż się w tym pudle znajdował zamknięty człowiek. Nie postrzegłem, żeby to wszystko jaki skutek sprawiło, ale oczywiście poznałem, że pudło moje ciągnięto. W godzinę poczułem, że się otarto o coś twardego. Z początku rozumiałem, że o skałę, i mocnom się tego przeląkł, bo kołysało mną gorzej niż dotąd, natenczas wyraźnie usłyszałem uderzenie o dach pudła, jakby z rzucenia liny pochodzące, i tarcie o kółko, które się tam znajdowało. Potem zdało mi się, jakbym powoli był podniesiony do góry, najmniej na trzy stopy wyżej, aniżeli byłem pierwej. Zacząłem chwiać kijem i chustką, wołając ratunku aż do ochrypnienia. Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałem głośne okrzyki po trzykroć powtórzone, które tak wielką we mnie wznieciły radość, iż nikt jej pojąć nie może, chyba że w podobnym znajdował się przypadku. Usłyszałem, iż ktoś szedł po dachu pudła mego i przez okienko zawołał w języku angielskim: — Jest tu kto? — Jestem Anglikiem — powiedziałem — którego okrutny los wpędził w takie nieszczęście, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie doznało żadne stworzenie. Na miłość Boga, uwolnij mnie od tego więzienia. — Uspokój się — rzekł mi głos — nie masz się czego lękać, pudło twoje przywiązane jest do statku i zaraz idzie cieśla dla wyrąbania w dachu dziury, przez którą cię stamtąd wyciągniemy. Odpowiedziałem mu, że nie ma potrzeby, a wiele czasu to zabierze. Dosyć jest, żeby kto, wziąwszy palcem za kółko, wyciągnął pudło z morza i przeniósł na statek, a potem je do pokoju kapitana zaniósł. Niektórzy słysząc mnie tak mówiącego myśleli, że jestem jakiś biedny wariat, drudzy się zaś z tego śmieli. Nie myślałem naówczas, że znajdowałem się między ludźmi mego wzrostu i siły. Przyszedł cieśla i prędko zrobiwszy dziurę w dachu pudła, na cztery stopy szeroką, spuścił mi drabinę, po której wlazłem na statek, będąc bardzo osłabiony. Żeglarze, niezmiernie zadziwieni, tysiączne czynili mi zapytywania, na które nie miałem ochoty odpowiadać. Zdawało mi się, jakbym patrzał na Pigmejczyków, mając przyzwyczajone oczy do tych niezmiernej wielkości ludzi, których tylko co porzuciłem. Kapitan, pan Tomasz Wilcocks, człowiek roztropny i poczciwy, rodem z hrabstwa Shropshire, widząc, że ze słabości mógłbym upaść, wprowadził mnie do swego pokoju, dał mi zażyć kordiału, położył na swoim łóżku i radził, żebym zażył spoczynku, którego wielce potrzebowałem. Nim usnąłem, powiedziałem mu, że w pudle moim miałem sprzęty szacowne, wspaniały hamak, wygodne łóżko, dwa krzesła, stół i sekretarzyk, że pudło moje jest wybite albo raczej wysłane bawełnianymi i jedwabnymi materiałami i że gdyby któremu z majtków kazał je przynieść do swego pokoju, otworzyłbym je w jego przytomności i pokazałbym mu te wszystkie sprzęty. Kapitan, słysząc, żem mu tak dzikie rzeczy prawił, uznał mnie za głupiego, ale nie chcąc mi się przeciwić, przyobiecał, iż rozkaże uczynić, jak żądałem, i wstąpiwszy na pokład posłał ludzi dla obejrzenia pudła mego. Majtkowie, jak się później dowiedziałem, rzeczy z pudła wyjęli, obicie oberwali, meble, mocno do podłogi przyśrubowane, przez niedbałe i spieszne oderwanie zepsuli, a wziąwszy kilka tarcic, które im się do czegoś przydały, puścili na morze pudło, które wskutek wybitych dziur wkrótce zatonęło. Mocno był em kontent, iż nie widziałem zniszczenia mojego domu, bo może bym sobie przypomniał rzeczy, o których wolałbym raz na zawsze zapomnieć. Spałem przez kilka godzin, ale wyobrażenie kraju, który porzuciłem, i niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się znalazłem, nieustanną we mnie sprawiały niespokojność, wszelako obudziwszy się, poczułem się pokrzepiony na siłach. Była natenczas ósma godzina wieczór i kapitan kazał mi niezwłocznie dać wieczerzę, rozumiejąc, żem przez długi czas pościł. Postępował ze mną bardzo ludzko, zwracając mi uwagę, abym nie pozierał tak dziwnie i nie mówił od rzeczy. Gdyśmy zostali sami, prosił mnie, ażebym mu opisał moje podróże i jakim przypadkiem wyrzucony zostałem na morze w tej olbrzymiej skrzyni drewnianej. Powiedział mi, że około południa, gdy patrzył przez lornetę, postrzegł bardzo z daleka coś do statku podobnego i chciał doścignąć dla kupienia sucharów, ponieważ już mu się zapasy wyczerpywały; że zbliżywszy się, poznał swój błąd i posłał łódź dla zobaczenia co by to było; że ludzie jego powrócili mocno zestraszeni, przysięgając, że widzieli dom pływający, że się z tej ich głupoty mocno uśmiał i sam wsiadł do łodzi, kazawszy majtkom wziąć ze sobą linę mocną; że ponieważ czas był cichy, objechawszy naokoło to wielkie pudło, spostrzegł okno, a potem klamry w jednej ze ścian, że natenczas kazał swoim ludziom przywiązać do nich linę i ciągnąć skrzynię (jak on to nazywał). Potem kazał te liny przywiązać do kółka na dachu dla podniesienia skrzyni do góry, lecz wszyscy jego majtkowie nie mogli jej wyżej nad trzy stopy podźwignąć. Widział mój kij i chustkę na wierzch wystawione i wtenczas poznał, iż wewnątrz jacyś nieszczęśliwi muszą być zamknięci. Spytałem go, czy on albo kto z jego ludzi w momencie, gdy mnie postrzeżono, nie widział ptaków jakich osobliwszej wielkości. Na to mi odpowiedział, iż gdy rozmawiał o tym przypadku z majtkami, wtenczas gdy spałem, jeden powiedział mu, że widział kilka orłów odlatujących ku północy, ale nie zdawało mu się, żeby były większe niż zwyczajne, co, zdaniem moim, trzeba przypisać wielkiej wysokości, na której się znajdowały, a tak nie mógł zgadnąć, dlaczegom się o to pytał. Spytałem się potem tegoż kapitana, jak daleko, sądzi, jesteśmy oddaleni od lądu. Odpowiedział, iż podług najdokładniejszej kalkulacji blisko o sto mil. Upewniłem go, że się bez wątpienia prawie o połowę pomylił, bo nie więcej jak dwie upłynęł y godziny, kiedy po opuszczeniu lądu wpadłem w morze. Kapitan zaczął znowu myśleć, że mi się mózg pomieszał, i radził, ażebym poszedł do łóżka w kajucie, którą dla mnie kazał przygotować. Zapewniałem go, żem się należycie wieczerzą jego posilił, żem kontent z jego kompanii i że mam rozum i zmysły tak doskonale zdrowe jak nigdy. Natenczas użył tonu poważnego i prosił mnie, abym mu otwarcie powiedział, czy nie mam pomieszania w duszy mojej i zgryzot sumienia po jakichś wielkich zbrodniach, za które na rozkaz władzy zostałem ukarany rzuceniem w tym pudle na morze, jak czasem w niektórych krajach bywają złoczyńcy puszczani na łaskę fal, w statku bez żagli i bez żywności; że choć niekontent był z przyjęcia na swój statek takiego zbrodniarza, wszelako upewniał mnie słowem honoru, że w pierwszym porcie, do którego zawinie, wysadzi mnie na ląd z wszelkim bezpieczeństwem. Przydał, że podejrzenia jego bardzo powiększyły niektóre mowy nierozsądne, które miałem z majtkami i z nim samym o moim pudle, czyli mieszkaniu, tudzież oczy obłąkane i dziwaczne zachowanie podczas wieczerzy. Prosiłem, żeby cierpliwie chciał posłuchać historii mojej, którą od czasu ostatniego mego z Anglii wyjazdu aż do momentu, kiedy mnie znalazł, wiernie opowiedziałem, a jako dla prawdy umysły rozsądne zawsze otworem stoją, człowiek ten, poczciwy i zacny, mający rozsądek wielki i cokolwiek nauk posiadający, kontent był z mojej rzetelności i szczerości. Dla potwierdzenia zaś tego wszystkiego, com mu opowiadał, prosiłem, aby rozkazał przynieść mój sekretarzyk, od którego klucz miałem przy sobie (wiedziałem już wtenczas, jaki los spotkał moje pudło). Otworzyłem go w jego przytomności i pokazałem wszystkie rzeczy ciekawe, robione w tym kraju, z którego wyszedłem tak dziwnym sposobem. Między innymi rzeczami był tam grzebień, który zrobiłem z włosów brody królewskiej, a drugi z tegoż samego materiału, którego osada była z kawałka urżniętego paznokcia Jej Królewskiej Mości. Była tam jedna paczka igieł i szpilek długich na półtorej stopy, cztery żądła os, jak stolarskie sztyfty grube, i jeden pierścionek złoty, który darowała mi Królowa, w sposób arcygrzeczny zdejmując go ze swego małego palca i kładąc mi go na szyję jako naszyjnik. Prosiłem kapitana, żeby na znak wdzięczności za jego dobroć i grzeczność przyjął ode mnie ten pierścień, lecz tego żadnym sposobem uczynić nie chciał. Pokazałem mu też nagniotek, który sam z nogi dworskiej damy odjąłem; był on gruby jak największe jabłko i tak stwardniał, że za powrotem do Anglii kazałem go wydrążyć na kubek i w srebro oprawić. Na koniec prosiłem go, żeby się przypatrzył moim pludrom, które były ze skórki mysiej. Najusilniejszymi tylko prośbami mogłem go nakłonić do przyjęcia ode mnie zęba lokaja, który największą uwagę jego na siebie zwrócił. Dziękował mi za to bardzo i nawet więcej, niż ta bagatelka warta była. Ząb ten został przez nieumiejętnego chirurga jednemu ze służących mojej piastunki wyrwany, chociaż był zupełnie zdrowy; kazałem go oczyscic i schowalem w moim sekretarzyku, Długość jego wynosiła przeszło jedną stopę, a średnica cztery cale. Kapitan mocno był kontent z tego, co mu opowiedziałem, i rzekł, że się spodziewa, iż za przybyciem naszym do Anglii opiszę te przypadki podróży moich i do druku podam. Jam mu na to odpowiedział, że zdaniem moim już nadto mamy książek podróżniczych, a teraz tylko takie dzieła chcą czytać, które coś nadzwyczajnego zawierają; że wielu pisarzy więcej troszczy się o własną próżność i interes niż o prawdę. Moja książka zawierałaby tylko rzeczy zwyczajne, a nie opisywałaby tak osobliwych roślin, drzew, ptaków i innych zwierząt, obyczajów i bałwochwalstwa dzikich ludów, którymi większa część pisarzy dzieła swoje ozdabia. Podziękowałem mu przy tym za jego radę i przyrzekłem zastanowić się nad nią. Słysząc, że mówię zawsze głośno, dziwował się temu i spytał mnie, czy Król i Królowa tego kraju nie byli głusi. Odpowiedziałem, żem się do tego przyzwyczaił przez dwa lata i że w wielkim miałem podziwieniu głos jego i wszystkich żeglarzy, którzy zdawali mi się mówić po cichu i jakby do ucha, ale z tym wszystkim dosyć dobrze ich słyszałem. Kiedy znajdowałem się w tym kraju, rozmawiałem zawsze jak człowiek, który by chciał przemówić z ulicy do drugiego stojącego na wysokiej wieży, chyba że mnie stawiano na stole albo kto na ręce trzymał. Powiedziałem mu jeszcze, iż majtkowie wydali mi się z początku najdrobniejszymi, jakiem tylko widział, stworzeniami, że podczas mieszkania mego w tym kraju, mając przyzwyczajone oczy do przedmiotów wielkich, nie mogłem przeglądać się w zwierciadle, taką mnie wzgardą napełniało porównanie mojej osoby z innymi. Kapitan mi rzekł, iż podczas wieczerzy uważał, żem na wszystkie rzeczy poglądał z niejakim podziwieniem, i że mu się zdawało, jakoby czasem trudno mi było wstrzymać się od śmiechu, ale nie wiedząc, jakie tego były pobudki, przypisywał to pomieszaniu mego rozumu. Odpowiedziałem, iż właśnie dziwowałem się sam sobie, jak mogłem od śmiechu się wstrzymać widząc półmiski tak małe jak srebrny trojak, łopatkę baranią jak jeden zrazik, kubek mniejszy od skorupy orzechowej, i tak opisałem mu resztę jego sprzętów i potraw; bo choć Królowa do użytku mego kazała wszystkie rzeczy odpowiedniej robić wielkości, wszelako wyobrażenia moje zaprzątnięte były jedynie tym, co wokoło siebie widziałem, i tak czyniłem, jak wszyscy ludzie, którzy patrząc nieustannie na innych, a nie zastanawiając się nigdy nad sobą, nie dają baczności na własną małość. Kapitan zrozumiał mój żart i śmiejąc się odpowiedział starym angielskim przysłowiem, że oczy moje były większe niżeli mój brzuch, gdyż uważał, że nie miałem wielkiego apetytu, chociażem się przez cały dzień przepościł, potem swój żart kończąc, dalej mówił, iż dałby sto funtów szterlingów, żeby mógł widzieć, jak orzeł pudło moje trzymał w dziobie i jak potem leciało z tak wielkiej wysokości w morze, co zaiste byłoby widokiem bardzo dziwnym i wartym podania następnym wiekom. Porównnie z Faetonem było tak bliskie, iż nie omieszkał go zastosować, choć zdawało mi się, że nie jest bardzo na miejscu. Kapitan wracając z Tonkinu płynął ku Anglii, ale nawałnica zapędziła go między wschód i północ aż pod czterdziesty stopień szerokości i sto czterdziesty trzeci długości. Dwa dni po moim na statek przybyciu zerwał się wiatr i przez długi czas pędził nas na południe. Ominąwszy Nową Holandię udaliśmy się ku zachodowi, a potem nieco ku południu, aż pókiśmy nie opłynęli Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei. Żegluga nasza była bardzo szczęśliwa, ale nie chcę opisywaniem jej nudzić czytelnika. Kapitan zawijał do jednego czy dwóch portów i wysyłał szalupy dla kupowania żywności i zaopatrywania się w wodę, ale ja nigdzie nie wysiadałem ze statku, aż stanęliśmy na Dunach. Był, zdaje się, naówczas dzień trzeci czerwca roku 1706, prawie dziewięć miesięcy po moim wyjściu od Brobdingnagów. Ofiarowałem dla zabezpieczenia zapłat y za przewóz zostawienie moich sprzętów, ale kapitan oświadczył, że żadnym sposobem nic ode mnie wziąć nie chce. Pożegnaliśmy się serdecznie i zobowiązałem go, że mnie odwiedzi w Redriff. Nająłem konia i przewodnika za talara, którego pożyczyłem u kapitana. W podróży, widząc szczupłość domów, drzew, bydląt i ludzi, rozumiałem, żem się znowu znalazł w Lillipucie. Obawiałem się, żebym którego z podróżnych nie nadeptał i nie roztratował, i dlatego często wołałem, ażeby uciekali z drogi, tak że o mało mnie nie pobito raz czy dwa za moje grubiańskie postępowanie. Gdy przybyłem do mego domu, który zaledwie poznałem, a jeden ze służących drzwi otworzył, schyliłem się z obawy, abym nie uderzył w nie głową. Żona moja wybiegła dla ucałowania mnie, a ja schyliłem się niżej jej kolan, myśląc, że inaczej nie dosięgnie ust moich. Córka moja uklękła przede mną, prosząc mnie o błogosławieństwo, a ja nie mogłem jej dojrzeć, będąc od dawna przyzwyczajony mieć głowę i oczy obrócone do góry, aż kiedy wstała, i wtedy chciałem ją podnieść, jedną ręką objąwszy ją w pasie. Patrzałem z góry na moich służących i na jednego czy dwóch przyjaciół, jakby oni wszyscy byli karłami, a ja olbrzymem. Powiedziałem żonie, że musiała żyć nazbyt oszczędnie, gdyż wydało mi się, że ona i córka zagłodziły się zupełnie. Zgoła tak dziko postępowałem, że wszyscy byli tegoż zdania co kapitan, kiedy mnie pierwszy raz zobaczył, rozumiejąc, żem rozum stracił. Wymieniam te fraszki, aby pokazać, jak wielką moc ma przesąd i nałóg. W krótkim czasie przyzwyczaiłem się do żony, do dzieci i do przyjaciół. Żona moja poprzysięgła, iż nigdy więcej nie puści mnie na morze. Złe przeznaczenie moje inaczej rozporządziło, a ona nie zdołała mnie zatrzymać, jak w dalszym ciągu zobaczy mój czytelnik. Jednak na tym miejscu kończę nieszczęśliwych podróży moich część drugą. Podróże Gulliwera 02 08